warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyclan divided
''i have a broken keyboad just to warn you. Stormy has permission to edit this. only her! '' ''Story by ''Silverfire. This takes place shortly after If the dark forest won. Chapter 1 Stonepaw leaped at the mouse, but it scurried away. He sat back, ears flat on his head. His mentor, Blackfang, hated him. But his sister... she pranced aound the tree, a rabbit in her jaws. "Well done!" Blackfang exclaimed. "Haven't you caught anything?" she snorted, "Oh, wait, why bother asking?" Blackfang laughed. "Good one, Dapplepaw!" Dapplepaw's mentor, Sharpclaw, came around the corner. "I see someone's ready for their warrior name." "What" stonepaw exclaimed, "She's only had one moon of training!" Chapter 2 Hopeheart was padding back from a patrol with Cherrytail, Bouncefire, and Silvershadow. Dapplepaw brushed by, tail, head, and ears held high. "New warrior, coming through!" she announced, acting like she was StarClan's gift to SkyClan. "Jeez!" Silvershadow hissed when Dapplepaw left. Bouncefire turned and glared at her. "Don't insult Dapplepaw! She's twice as good as you!" Silvershadow rolled her eyes. Leafstar was having a conversation with Echosong when she saw Sharpclaw. "Sorry," she whispered and padded over to him. "How are our apprentices?" "Stonepaw was horrible! He couldn't catch a mouse if it was sitting in front of his paws! Dapplepaw, however, is perfect. She should be made a warior." Sharpclaw reported. "Warrior! Warrior!" Everyone chanted. "Fine," Leafstar said angrily. She leaped onto the Highrock. "-You Dappleshine" Leafstar finished. Stonepaw fumed silently. S'he gets made a warrior! She's too young! If I have to wait, why can't she? ''He thought furiously. Blackfang stuck his head in the apprentice den. "Dawn patrol, then hunting, and then training." he said smugly. "Yes, Blackfang," he mewed through gritted teeth. Chapter 3 "Enemy scent!" Tinycloud hissed. Stonepaw sniffed the air. "Yeah, probably a rogue. We should follow the scent." "No, we shoudn't," Blackfang mewed, "It's not inside our territory, so we don't chase it. Don't you know anything, mouse-brain?" The day dragged on. Stonepaw caught a squirrel, but he wasn't allowed to get fresh kill yet. When he got to the training hollow for training, he saw Leafstar sitting on the ground, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. "Hello Stonepaw," Leafstar mewed. "I'll be watching your progression." "Here's a move..." Blackfang mewed. At the end of the day, Stonepaw was hot, hungry, and humiliated. Blackfang had pointed out every fault. It was near moonhigh, so Stonepaw creeped towards the apprentice den as silently as he could. As he was passing the warriors' den, Dappleshine burst out. "Attack!" she yowled. The whole clan poured out, claws unsheathed. "Oh, sorry guys, it was just my brother making an awful racket." "He's not your brother, Dappleshine. He's a nobody." Cherrytail reassured. An elder stuck his head out of the den. "We need new moss." he reported. "Stonepaw will do it," Blackfang mewed instantly. Chapter 4 Stonepaw was picking ticks off of Lichenfur when she turned around. "Do you want to hear a story?" she asked. "Yes, please!" Stonepaw sat up eagerly. "Very well. Moons and moons ago," Lichenfur began with a voice cracked with age, "Before SkyClan got chased out, a medicine cat got a prophecy." "The stone that blocks the flow of shining dappled light will block the mighty warrior." "The leader, Orangestar, panicked and had any cat with the name 'stone' killed. He even killed hs own son, Stonetail. The prophecy still hasn't been fulfilled." Stonepaw was walking to the fresh kill pile when Dappleshine stuck her head out of the warriors' den. "Bring me a piece of prey," she ordered. "Why don't you do it yourself?" Stonepaw retorted. "Well you should get used to fetching things. You'll be an apprentice for a ''long ''time." she snapped, eyes like ice. Tawnypelt stared at the setting sun, her eyes reflecting the dying orange rays. She heard paw steps behind her. Squirrelflight sat down next to her. "So. How's SkyClan?" "I miss ShadowClan. I miss the lake. I miss the rival clans, and territory, and the daylight Gatherings! I miss my old life." Tawnypelt mewed. Squirrelflight sighed. "I agree. What I wouldn't do to have ThunderClan back." Squirrelflight's eyes shone with memories. Brackenfur leaped at Dappleshine, but she slipped out of the way and jumped on him as he went by her. Crowfeather looked impressed. Hopeheart stood up and took Brackenfur's place. When she leaped, Dappleshine did the trick again, but Hopeheart swung her head around, grabbed Dappleshine's front paw and threw her. She tried to get up and winced. "You jerk," Dappleshine hissed, "You messed up my shoulder." Her voice was accusing. "Sorry," Hopeheart said apolegetically. "Too bad," Dappleshine's voice was a growl. Dappleshine padded away fro the medicine cat den with an annoyed gleam in her eyes. "I can't believe it! Echosong had me get the poultice fromKkestrelflight! That's so disgraceful! She's the medicine cat of this Clan!" All the toms in SkyClan jumped to her defense. Stonepaw was sitting in the apprentice den, thinking, when Dappleshine stuck her head in. "Dawn patrol tommorrow," she ordered. Stonepaw rolled his eyes. "Yes Dappleshine," he said furiously. As soon as she was gone, he slipped out of the apprentice den. He padded uncertaintly to the leader's den. "Leafstar?" he asked, "Can I have a word?" "Yes, what is it Stonepaw?" Leafstar asked looking surprised. "Um... can you give me extra training so I can catch up?" The words came out fast. Leafstar looked shocked. "I mean it's just that I really want to be a warrior, and everyone says I'm a bad hunter, so I want to prove that I can do it." Leafstar looked almost pleased now. "Okay. Training at sunhigh. You and me. It'll give you a chance to show me what you've learned, without your mentor watching you." "Thank you, Leafstar," Stonepaw exclaimed and ran back to the empty apprentice den. After an exausting dawn patrol, Stonepaw raced to the training area. Leafstar stood up. "Show me... the correct crouch for stalking a mouse." After they got through the hunting, they went on to fighting. "-Badger attack move." Leafstar said. "Er... I don't know how." Stonepaw scuffed his feet in the dust, waiting for scorn. "Well, overall you did pretty good. You'll need to practice the stalking of a rabbit, and the attack where you rake the muzzle and bite the shoulder at the same time. I can't wait to tell the Clan how finely our apprentice is shaping up," Leafstar mewed confidently. Chapter 5 "Tonight's the Gathering," Mistystar reported to Nightclaw. "I know that, I'm not stupid," Nightclaw snapped. "Really? What a surprise," Dappleshine scoffed as she padded by. Kestrelflight stood up, along with Littlecloud. "We're going to look for herbs," Littlecloud reported. "I'll go with you. Jayfeather can stay here to take care of the herbs." Soon after they left, Dappleshine padded in. "I brought you some prey." "Smells good!" Jayfeather lied. He could smell the deathberry scent on it. "Well, eat up." Dappleshine's mew was dripping with fake kindness. There was a yowl outside. Dappleshine instantly ran outside. Jayfeather buried the poisonous vole then followed Dappleshine. Loads of strangers, with rogue scent, were standing in the center of camp. Squirrelflight ran by Jayfeather and screamed, "LIONBLAZE! YOU'RE OKAY!" She started licking Lionblaze frantically. Now Jayfeather could smell the familiar scents of Clan cats. Blackstar stared blankly at the cats all staring at them. ''Everything you told me is a lie, StarClan. ''A beautiful tortoiseshell cat ran out of a den. Jayfeather followed a little later. Jayfeather's eyes looked shadowed, and he glared a the she-cat who went out first. "That's Dappleshine," Tawnypelt hissed in Blackstar's ear, "Don't trust her" Ashfoot watched as a cat leaped down from a rock. "I am Leafstar." She spoke with confidence, but Ashfoot could see anger and fear behind her eyes. "I'm Ashfoot," Ashfoot said dipping her head respectively. ''P''lease help me, ''Leafstar's eyes seemed to say. Ashfoot barely nodded. "Okay. Billystorm, can you show our new Clanmates around? I need a word with Ashfoot." "What? New Clanmates? We barely met them!" a tortoiseshell yowled. Leafstar ignored the her and padded into the den, Ashfoot following. As soon as they were out of sight, Leafstar turned to Ashfoot. "You have to help me. I had a dream from StarClan. Unless you help me, SkyClan will be destroyed." chapter 6 stonepaw stared at hopeheart, shocked. "really?" "yes" hopehearrt's eyes were warm. "it's time for your final assesment. dappleshine will be watching you along with blacfang" stonepaw's heart sank. 4 moons had past since ashffot had the private talk with leafstar, and he was still an apprentice. stonepaw pounced on the rabbit, killing it quickly. he looked around, hoping that his mentor was watching. then he heard...purring. he crept around a bush and saw dappleshine and blackfang rasping their tongues on each others flank. "dappleshine i love you" blackfang purred "i love you too." dappleshine responded. "is there anything i can do for the prettiest cat in the world?" "yes there is one thing." dappleshine spoke sweetly. "hold back stonepaw from his warrrior name. i don't want slime sleeping n the warrior den." "i will do that." blackfang promised. stonepaw backed away, fuious. to be continued...